soulstarian_saviorsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Laws of Soulstarian Magic
What is a Soulstarian Soulstarian are a race of beings that for the most part, appear very human. The only thing that separates a Soulstarian from a Human in physical terms would be Soulstarians have 4 fingers and four toes instead of five fingers and five toes. Soulstarians also don't have ears, (Alison is an acceptation to this, with her animalistic ears due to her shape-shifting nature.) nostrils, or taste buds and Soulstarians also don't have finger prints. But that's where physical differences end. In terms of biology... Magic does a lot for soulstarians. While humans have ears and nostrils, taste buds, or finger prints, soulstarians have magic concentrated in those parts of their body. They smell with magic, hear with magic, taste with magic, and touch with magic. In fact, since soulstarian magic is so powerful and does so much for them, it requires that the soulstarian body use 100% of what is eaten and therefore, soulstarians do not produce waste and do not need to use the bathroom and are thus born without sexual organs or an anal cavity. The human standard of "3 meals a day" is raised to "6 meals a day" for soulstarians and snacking is always welcome. To actually breakdown and digest every bit of food that is eaten, including whatever the human body would normally turn into to waste, Soulstarians have a two stomachs. Because of their magic, soulstarians do not gain any weight outside of the body type they are born with. Soulstarian Magic Soulstarian magic is a powerful and unique thing. It might seem all mighty, but their are limitations and rules to it. On the surface, Soulstarian magic is like many other forms of magic. But there are some differences. Lets start with how spells are created and what magic is to a Soulstarian as a person. Soulstarians are born with magic. From birth they are able to use their powers in an unorthodox and unstable manner. Over time the magic begins to stabilize and soon the Soulstarian will have to learn how to use the magic within them through proper training and experience. The first thing every Soulstarian learns when they begin any form of magical training, is to manifest their magic's aura. Each Soulstarian's magic aura has a distinct shape, look, and sound. (For Example, Alison's aura looks and sounds like bubbles. Kyra's aura looks and sounds like fire, Pixel's aura looks and sounds like electricity. Some magic is a bit unconventional, like Etta's, Her magic looks like mystic black smoke with tiny black spores and sounds like the gentle breathing and whispering of a young woman.) In the case of Soulstarian spell casting, things start to become just a bit more interesting. Soulstarian spells can be made stronger through many different means. The most popular being the use of an incantation to activate any given spell. It is possible to make many spells that are powered by simply saying one or two words. Like Etta's "Death Grip" spell and Pixel's "Bolt" spell, in which they simply need to say their spell's name. But spells can be made more powerful if an incantation is lengthier. Like Etta's "Black Holes" spell. (''"I summon endless holes darkness. Come out!") ''However, a spell can be made even more powerful if the incantation also happens to rhyme, like Etta's spell "Reaper's Song". Soulstarian magic basically becomes more powerful the more thought you put into it. Spells can also become stronger through the use of a restriction. Like how Etta cannot use "Reaper's Song" unless she is completely surrounded by the enemy. Or she cannot use "Shadow" unless she is significantly weak or scared. How are Soulstarians Born? Traditionally, Soulstarians are born when another, more mature soulstarian longs for a child. Soulstarians reproduce asexually through the use of magic. In terms of reproduction, that is done with magic as well. Because it is done with magic, it does not require to partners. If you want to have a child and be a single parent, you can make your offspring all on your own. Because of the magic, this can also be done with more than two Soulstarians at a time as well. Basal Spells There are spells that are unique to one's magic as well as spells that any soulstarian can cast. Such as the spell of flight. All soulstarians can use their magic to fly. This also goes for the spell used for summoning one's aura. These kinds of spells are called Basal Spells. They are spells that require such little effort that they don't even need a single word or incantation of any kind to be said for them to work, you simply need to think "fly" or "aura" and the respective spells will happen. This also includes the magic used for creating a Spell Pellet. While you do need to say the word or incantation of the spell you are storing in the pellet, the actual ''creation ''of said pellet doesn't require anything but concentration. Levitation is also a basal spell, however in Etta's case, her ability "version up" allows her to enhance the power of this basal spell immensely. Levitation is typically used to lift small object, Etta is able to enhance it to the point where she is able to lift large chunks of earth with ease. Basal spells: Levitation: Allows a Soulstarian two make small objects float towards them. Like books, artifacts and more. Aura summoning: Allows a Soulstarian to summon their aura. Summoning aura is important because it allows a Soulstarian to always know when they are running low on magical energy or if they are sick. Soulstarian doctors often ask their patients to summon their aura and check for things like if the color of the aura is dull or if the sound the aura makes is quieter than usual. Soulstarian doctors also suggest the their patients summon their aura once a week and check for any problems themselves. Flight: Allows all Soulstarians the ability to fly Spell Pellet creation: Allows a Soulstarian to create a spell pellet. Spell Pellets Spell Pellets are a frequently used tool in the case of soulstarians. Its a basal spell that any soulstarian can learn and allows said soulstarian to physically manifest and compress any given spell into a small rounded pellet. The spell pellet is able to keep the spell for future use and will not require the incantation or word of the spell already inside. It's kind of like a magic smoke bomb. Spell Pellets are more commonly used for spells that require long incantations. So that the spell can be used if a soulstarian is in a pinch. Whatever color one's aura is, will be the color of the pellet, whatever your aura looks like will be what is looks like inside the pellet. Spell pellets might all look the same to you unless you were the person who created said pellet. The creator of a pellet can always tell what spell is inside any given pellet that they have made. Even though they all look the same as any of their other pellets. That's because knowing your magic, is like knowing the back of your hand. A soulstarian is capable of knowing their own magic so well, that they could dig in a pocket full of their identical spell pellets with their eyes closed and pull out the correct spell that they want. Depending on how powerful the spell inside a spell pellet is, the pellet can very in size. Weaker or more basic spells are normally the size of a dime, while more powerful spells can get up to the size of a golf ball. The steps to creating a soulstarian spell pellet is as follows: Step one: Place both hands in front of you like you are waiting for someone to put something in your hands. Step two: Concentrate. When a Soulstarian casts a spell through normal means, the magic will disperse in random directions (unless its some sort of homing attack spell) But if you want a Spell Pellet, you must concentrate and command your magic to manifest in the confined space of your hands. Step Three: Say your enchantment, whatever words activate your spell normally. Whether it’s a full on poem or just one or two words. The magic will begin to collect in your hands as you speak. Step Four: Once you are done speaking, The magic will be in your hands. If you separated your hands now, the spell would collapse, casting itself. The most crucial thing you have to in this step is the exact opposite of that. Close your hands, trapping the magic inside like you just caught a firefly. In about 4-5 seconds A spell pellet is made. The steps required for making a spell pellet may seem like they take too long and require too much thought to be labeled as a basal spell, but it still requires less effort than actually casting a spell since you are containing it instead of casting energy outward, any soulstarian can do it, and it takes less than sixty seconds or so to make one. Not to mention that you can actually make empty spell pellets to contain your magic in later or give it to a friend, which can save even more time. Making an empty spell pellet takes less than a second.